Mára mesta
by rika08
Summary: translation: good journey. Just a few oneshots of Thorin and Validhreniel's life.
1. Dancing

The magnificent city of Dale was full of life. The streets were flooded with vendors and shoppers. Trinkets of every craft, goods from all across Middle-Earth filled the streets for the Summer Festival. People journeyed throughout the land to witness the cities festivities. Children laughed with one another, hopping from one vendor to the next, viewer the goods brought in from afar. Music filled the city from every street, yet at the heart of the city, the true festivities took place.

Young Thorin, son of Thrain, strolled through the streets. It had been many years since he ventured from Erebor, but the excitement of the summer festival was one he could not resist. To add to his excitement, his father had allowed Thorin to venture through Dale unaccompanied. Whilst his mother and brother ventured together, Thorin was permitted to travel alone for the first time. He strolled the streets, taking in as much as he could. He weaved through the people, heading toward the center of the city.

The music grew louder as he drew nearer. Thorin caught sight of dozens of dancers. Men, dwarves, women, children, all gathered together. They pranced with grace, weaving through each other with precise motion. Several ladies twirled around their partners, laughing and clapping. Young lads just learning stood awkwardly awaiting instructions. Thorin couldn't help but smile as he watched the dancers.

"You look as though you are enjoying yourself, my prince."

Thorin turned quickly. He found himself standing put a few paces from his training master. Lord Datray, son of Dorhir. His master was the fiercest warrior under his grandfather's command. He stood tall, for a Dwarf. His large frame gave much to be intimidated, but his great intimidation came from within the arena during training. He was a fierce instructor, pushing Thorin beyond his expectations...and his training had only begun. Thorin was not one to find fear in much, but his training Master...well he was one whom Thorin could admit to being nervous around. Though he understood his Master's attitude. One could not afford to be weak in combat. And as Thorin may, one day, rule Erebor, he could not afford any weakness.

Thorin bowed his head. "Master Datray."

Datray chuckled heartily. "My Price, outside the training grounds, it is I who is below."

"That does not mean I should not show my master respect." Thorin replied.

Datray smiled and turned toward the square. "I did not notice your guards nearby."

"I have none." Thorin answered.

Datray turned toward Thorin. "No guards? Has the prince to an age where he no longer requires them?"

Thorin shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "My father believes so."

"Well then you best be on your gaud, my prince." Datray said. "You can never tell when there are-"

_"Yallume!" _came a high shriek.

To Thorin's astonishment, a young girl launched herself onto Datray's back. Her feet hovered over the ground, coming no where near touching the stone beneath her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to maintain her hold of him. Datray turned quickly, spinning himself and the girl around. The skirt of her light blue dress swirled around. Datray dropped to his knees and pulled the arms from his neck. The girl spun around in front of him. The young girl stood tall, watching Datray. It was then that Thorin caught a better glance of the young girl. Curls of gold hung down her back ,blowing freely in the summer breeze. Flowers of every color laced within her curls, framing her elegant features. A silver circlet adorned with gold mounted jewels lay upon her head. Thorin could not hold back his astonishment as his eyes caught a glimpse of her pointed ears. She was an elf!

_"Nathith." _Datray spoke, catching Thorin's attention once more. _Daughter._ Thorin, as the entire mountain, had heard of his master taking an elven bride. The young girl could not be mistaken as his, not with her features so finely distinctive.

Thorin could see she was trying to hold back her smile.

"You scared the life out of me." he finished.

At her fathers words, the girl broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh _ada_, it is not so. You still stand to scold me."

Datray's stern face soften. "Mahal must be smiling upon you, child." His gaze turned to Thorin. "Prince Thorin, may I introduce, my daughter. Validhreniel."

Validhreniel turned to face Thorin. She smiled elegantly and bowed to him. Thorin nearly lost himself, stumbling to return his bow. "You must forgive my intrusion, your highness. But if I do no steal my father away, he'll not enjoy the festival at all."

"Vali-"

"_Atara_ is waiting for you, _ada_." she spoke, gently pushing her father toward the dance. "Go."

Datray chuckled as he followed his daughters instructions. Thorin watched as his master ventured into the crowd, aligning himself with an elven maid; his wife. Thorin watched as his master led the elven lady out into the crowd and commence at the next song.

"Do you dance, sire?" Validhreniel pondered. Her body moved with the music gracefully.

Thorin shook his head slowly. "Not well, I'm afraid, my lady."

"So there is no hope of convincing you to join me amongst the dancer?" she inquired lightly.

Thorin shook his head once more.

Validhreniel sighed in defeat, though hardly looked reproached. "Well then, perhaps another festival." She bowed quickly. "Enjoy the festival, Prince Thorin!" she hurried off toward the crowd of dancers.

Thorin stood his ground and watched and golden girl dance to her hearts content. A small smile crept across his face. He could name what he felt, but he could name that there was something different about the young girl. Validhreniel. Needless to say, the summer festivities certainly had become Thorin's favorite festivities.

* * *

told you I get something else up. first time Thorin 'met' Vali.

if you guys have anything you'd like to have written from these two, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. But this won't be all. There will be more chapters

translations

Yallume-At last

atara- mother

ada- father

Nathith- daughter


	2. Amrun

The pull of the nights sleep began to wane in strength, slowly pulling Thorin from his slumber. His senses slowly grew stronger the more alert he became. He felt the warmth and softness of the mattress beneath him. The heavy bedding covers had been drawn up to his waist. Thorin shifted sleepily in the bed, finding his right arm weighted against the bed. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the weight. Thorin found himself greeted by numerous plaits against his arm. Several untwined stands lay across the bare skin of his partner. The soft features of her face were soothed by sleeps hold. Her small body lay in his arm, pressed against his body. Thorin reached with his right hand, brushing several plaits from her face. Her skin was cool from the morning air. He drew the bedding up over her shoulders.

Bright forest eyes fluttered open and fell upon him. She smiled tiredly. _"Quel amrun."_

"Good morning." Thorin whispered. He gently traced his fingers along the curve of her spine.

"Do you always rise so early?" Vali questioned.

A small smile formed on Thorin's face. "Only when there is something to wake beside."

Vali closed her eyes and laughed lightly. She tried to give Thorin a playful strike, but her body was still lingering in sleep, and could only nudge him. Thorin chuckled and pulled her closer. If he were to wake as this each day for the rest of his days, he would gladly rise early for the sight that awaited him.

* * *

short yes, bit they don't all have to be a thousand words. so what did you think? also if you have prompts, let me know

translations:

Quel amrun- good morning


End file.
